I'll be there for you
by linds221
Summary: Instead of Meredith pushing Derek away she supports through everything that happens to him. But is it too late for them to fix things?
1. Chapter 1

**I will try to update this story as often as possible! I'm still debating if I should make Meredith pregnant or not. I would like your opinions on that subject.**

Meredith took a deep breath as she walked out of the hospital to get a little air. She thought about her Father howfor once he was nice to her. It wasn't like that a couple months ago she remembered the slap as it flashed in her mind. Now he was saying he was sorry and she was the best daughter. She knew it was just the booze talking but she couldn't help but long for love from her father.

Speaking of love whenever that word came to mind she immediately thought of Derek. She still loved Derek even though he might not still love her. He did go on that date with Sydney. Maybe he was falling for the geeky and awkward girl. So they had the breakup sex but maybe they should end it so he could get on with his life with Sydney. As she got to the bench where she usually sat to concentrate her thoughts, she saw him sitting there. He looked sad and alone. She made her way over to the bench.

"Hey, how was your date with Sydney?" As Meredith sat down next to him

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up" Giving her that mcdreamy look

"My dad's in the ER he cut himself. He's not bad company actually he's quite funny, and charming, drunk"

There was a usually awkward pause She tried to make lighter of the moment.

"Is it weird that I like my drunk dad better than my regular dad?"

"A little"

"My patients in coma and he's never going to wake up again. His best friend's in the waiting area. Poor thing she thinks he's gonna wake up any second!"

Meredith held his hand and she smiled at him. He squeezed it and also held on to it fot dear life and gave her a small smile.

"Dr. Shepard" as Rose caught up with Derek.

"I'm Sorry about your patient with the brain if I was his mother my world would be torn apart and if I was his best Friend….."

"You're the nurse who was making click comments while I was operating in the OR"

Rose felt ashamed "Yes I am"

"Well that's not appropriate for my OR Spend it wisely next time" Derek said storming off.

The Chief sat at his desk a knock came to the door "come in!"

"You wanted to see me chief."

"Derek I'm so sorry to report this but…"

Derek sat in the storage closet where he had first found Meredith over a year ago. It was funny when he had found her she was upset about her mother and now it was his mother. He picked up a breathing bag remembered his date with Sydney oh how stupid was he. How would Meredith ever forgive him? He needed someone anyone he was just told his mother had a heart attack. Now she was in a deep coma and no one was sure when she would wake up. He sat there staring up at the ceiling beautiful blue tiles you could say. The door opened up a little as a little light shone through. It was Meredith the sunlight complimented her hair just so she looked like an angel.

"Meredith?"

"Der what are you doing in here?"

"I was just thinking about something"

"Well what was you were thinking about?"

"My mother she was in a heart attack and now she is in a coma and might..." Derek was interrupted by tears. He just cried into his hands, Meredith sat down next to him and held his head into her chest.

"I'm so sorry everything will be okay I will help you through this!" as she softly patted his back. She thought about she pushed him away after the drowning and how she had pushed him away even before. She wouldn't let Derek that to her she just wouldn't stand for it.

**Well that's my first chapter I know the lines are sort of annoying but I'm hoping next time I'll write more so there won't be as many. I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I still haven't gotten any input on if I should make Meredith pregnant but it has only been a couple hours. Although I have gotten one review which I am very happy about my first review. Thanks keep reading and reviewing!**

Izzie, Geogre, and Alex were all cooking in the kitchen at Meredith's home. George was cutting the vegetables, Izzie was preparing the soup and Alex was setting the table.

"Iz how many plates am I setting out?"

"Four"

"Make that five!" Meredith declared as she entered the room hand in hand with Derek.

"But Mer I thought you said…."

"Look Derek hasn't had a very good day he just need some friends"

"Of course Mer."

Dinner went better than expected. George and Izzie flirted from time to time and Alex and Derek talked about the surgeries they filled in on today. Meredith complimented Izzie's cooking and of course talked about her father's odd behavior. Overall it was a nice meal even had been civil except for a few insults from Alex to George. Meredith could tell Derek was a little depressed about his mother but she had hoped her "family" dinner had cheered him up.

Meredith walked Derek to the door.

"Thanks for coming tonight"

"Hey it was sort of fun your friends are funny and it really made me feel better Thank you Meredith!"

"Your welcome"

At that moment their bodies become one as he hugged her goodbye. She felt close to him like she never to let him go. Then she realized this is planet earth and on planet earth you can't hug people forever. She watched him leave with his chin pointing towards the ground knowing there was nothing she could do. If there was a moment in time where she could just go back to the where she had gotten lodged in the water and could have swum back to the pier she would do it right now. Then all this crap wouldn't have happened to Derek but it wasn't possible. So right now she would go back to the kitchen and take Alex's complaints.

"So what's going on between you and Shepard?"

"Nothing were just friends. That's all!"

"Sure cause friends come in the kitchen holding hands all the time!"

"Well I saw him in the storage room looking what I looked like over a year ago he comforted me. So I thought I would return the favor"

Alex looked confused like his small little brain couldn't comprehend what Meredith was stressing on his mind.

"He needed a friend Alex!"

"Well that was nice of you Meredith"

"Well I owe him"

"But I thought you guys broke up? S and M only "

"I love him Alex no matter what"

"And I'm proud of you for that Grey"

"I'm proud of you too!"

"About how you've been coping with this George and Izzie relationship, I thought you would be more jealous"

"Well there's nothing I can do it about I may be evil Spawn but I'm not gonna tear apart a happy home and their at least happy. Now goodnight Grey get some sleep you'll need it"

Alex patted her on the back as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey what about Lexie?"

"GOODNIGHT GREY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**So I'm to chapter 3 already that was fast. From recent reviews I've decided not to make Meredith pregnant I got some input from previous reviews.**

Meredith was sitting at the nurse's station filling out charts with Cristina. They had been doing this all day it had gotten to the point where she wanted to take a chart chuck it across the room and be done with it. She would be free in an hour to go home and relax and think about everything that had been going on lately. Since she was stuck with Cristina all day she had questioned Meredith's relationship with Mcdreamy. It seems like everybody had been doing just that first Izzie with asking her if she really wanted Derek to stay for supper. Then last Alex although she enjoyed their talk had asked what had been going on. She asked herself that same question and came up the answer she truly didn't know. Their relationship had been off and on lately but maybe right now it wasn't about their relationship it was about friendship.

Meredith had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Derek standing right in front of her.

"Oh Derek I mean Dr. Shepherd you know its so confusing with work and other places how are you today I mean your probly okay but I was just …"

Derek gave a small little chuckle and touched her cheek to stop her words

"Meredith you're babbling again."

"Besides I was just wondering if you would go somewhere with me?"

Meredith gave a flirtatious smile

"Where would that be?"

"I hate to ask you this but I can't do this alone so would you go with me to see my mother?"

"I was hoping you would ask lets go I'm off my shift"

Derek and Meredith walked away as Christina was left with all the paper work.

"I hate love!" she said as she sulked.

Derek's whole body was shaking as both Meredith sitting in the waiting room patiently of course waiting for the nurse to confirm Derek could see his comatose mother. Meredith tried to calm his nerves.

"Its gonna be okay I'll wait for you out here I'm sure you'll see your mother soon."

Derek just nodded he was pretty quiet they sat there for five minutes. Then the scrub nurse came in and called Derek's name she led him to room 402 where his mother was lying on hospital bed her monitor was still beeping. She looked so pale the way Meredith had looked after he had saved her.

"Mother I'm sorry I should've came up last thanksgiving when Nancy asked me to come. I just had so many surgeries that day." He took her cold hand as the words hit the ground.

"Dr. Webber told me your condition is serious that you could die wow probly a brighter topic would be good. I think I'm in love with Meredith again we drifted apart after the drowning but she's been a real friend to me lately. I just hope she feels the same way I can never tell with her"

The hospital monitor went off the nurses came in and started to shock Mrs. Shepherd. Chief Webber came in and tried to get Derek to leave. "I'm not leaving TILL YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH MY MOTHER!" Derek felt too hands on his shoulders he turned around and saw her face. "Come on Derek its not good for you to see your mom like this."

He followed her to the waiting room they sat there in silence for a moment then Derek broke it. "Meredith I think we need to talk" Meredith questioned his words

"Ok?"

"Why did you do it? I know you can swim and I know you told me it's different for you then it was for me but explain to me how? I know you were having troubles with your mom but I would've talked to you about her and we never even talked about her death or about you NOT swimming. I want you to stop pushing me away!"

Meredith sighed "I don't know I had a hard child hood Der. She was never the real mother to me not the way that Susan was to Lexie. She was always at the hospital or at some conference and I just wanted a mother. I tried to reach out to her but she just kept pushing me away. Even when she was lucid she still judging and telling what a mistake I was. Then Susan came into my life she wanted to be a mom to me but I just couldn't let her in because I still resented her for taking my father away even though I know it wasn't her fault that he left us. Then when I started to let her in she died and my father slapped me. I know you tried to be there for me but I kept hearing what you said to me that night that you couldn't breathe me for ANYMORE. But I Love you and I know I said S and M only but I miss you I really miss you I know I messed up but I'm really trying I'm trying I was there for you and at least I let you in a little so just give me a chance!"

During Meredith's speech she hadn't noticed that she had begun crying. It must have been too much for her handle. Derek just starred in to her beautiful eyes; she figured this would probly be a time to walk away. So she ran for the door sobbing she didn't waste another moment getting into her car driving away upset.

Derek felt stupid he had just made Meredith cry again. He just sat there and buried his head in his hands. He had wished he would stopped her and hugged her and told her it was okay. But he just sat there and listened to her words. He was an idiot for just letting her walk away like that. The nurse who was in charge of his mother's case came out.

"Derek Shepherd your mother is stable for now but you won't be able to visit your mother until the doctors say she is ready."

Still thinking about Meredith and his almost dead mother he just nodded. He remembered that he had another surgery so he decided to prep for surgery.

**AFTER SURGERY**

He had just finished operating on 51 year old brain luckily everything had gone as planned. He washed his hands next to the nurse Rose. He had noticed her staring at him rapidly during the surgery.

"So Dr. Shepherd would you like to Joe's and get drinks with me?"

"Thanks for offering but I've had a really hard day and I'm really tired I think I will just go home but thanks!"

Derek faced the facts she wasn't Meredith and she never would be. Rose stuck her nose in the air and walked off somewhere else. His life had fallen apart lately his only friend was Meredith. Mark had gone on some seminar for plastics and burke was transferred to Seattle Grace. The chief was there too but he wasn't the same as Meredith.

It was 10:00 it seemed to be really dark outside. Meredith was in the graveyard by her mothers. Derek discussing what happened to her and her mother made her think of dear mother. She felt like she hadn't really talked to her mother since before she died. I guess she just thought it was stupid she was already dead was she really going to hear her. Besides she didn't have anything nice to say. She was still crying from what she said to Derek she couldn't believe she had made such a fool of herself in front of the man she loved.

"Mom mommy….I...I I hate you, you ruined my life your the reason I have issues how I almost killed myself its all fault. You were never there for me when I would cry you would tell me to tough it out. That's not what mothers do they help you get ready fro prom and braid your hair and they don't tell you're just ordinary!"

Meredith broke down in tears. Then hugged her mothers grave, little did she know that Alex Karev saw the whole thing. He sat down Next to Meredith and touched her arm.

"Grey what's going on?"

"Just leave Alex leave me alone. I don't need you I don't need anyone."

"Oh you need me alright" He moved the hair that was in her face behind her ear and picked her up. Meredith tried to push him away but she gave up and buried her face into his arm and as continued to flow from her face.

"Come on Grey let me take you home."

They arrived in the car Meredith was still crying but softly. She didn't look at Alex; she looked straight ahead like she was in a trance or something. Alex had been trying to talk to her but she wasn't responding. He had mostly spoken about his childhood about how he had a hard time. Meredith never knew him and Alex were so alike. She finally gave measure to something Alex.

"Its gets better Trust me Meredith!"

Meredith nods her head and gives him a smile.

**I realized this chapter was really long but I think I enjoyed it the most. I had trouble trying to come up with stuff. I hope there are not too many errors like in the last chapter I will try my best. I know Meredith's mother was cremated on the show but I realized that a little too late. So you'll just have to pretend that in this story she wasn't cremated. Sorry for the mix-up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**This story is very addicting Yesterday I just finished up chapter 3 and now I'm working chapter 4. This is sort of and improb chapter although I do have one thing planned out I think you'll like it. Enjoy.**

Meredith lay in her bed thinking about what happened last night. After Alex had found her he had brought her home and then she had drifted off to sleep. She woke up got ready for work knowing she would have to face Derek sooner or later although she felt quite stupid after giving that speech. She got up and went downstairs ate some of Izzie's muffins that she made just for her Alex had filled Izzie in on what happened to her.Meredith arrived at the hospital at 10:00 where Derek had been avoiding her and she had been avoiding him too. Maybe that's the way it had to be maybe it was better that they didn't have a friendship.

AFTER LUNCH

Meredith had been working in the clinic all day she had only seen Derek when she first came into the hospital. Meredith was Helping Bailey out with the new interns. She and Lexie had still not said a word to her since the whole Alex escapade had happened. She felt bad she decided if she really liked Alex they could go out it's not her decision although it is her house. She had just finished bandaging up another stupid Druggie who she didn't really care for. She felt a tap on her shoulder she looked and saw his smiling face. She couldn't believe he had still been smiling after what had been happening to him lately.

"Umm Dr. Grey would you like to assist me in a leucotomy today?"

Her nose crumpled up as a bring smile came to her face

"I'll just have to check with Dr. Bailey?"

"Okay I'll be waiting for you "

AFTER SURGERY

Meredith and Derek were laughing while Rose was watching. Jealousy strokes her face. She wanted him for herself. _Stupid Meredith Grey how dare she take my man, don't worry I will get rid of her!_

"Dr. Grey you did a great job scalping the frontal lobe"

"Well I couldn't have done it without your help!"

Meredith was still in her scrubs but her hair was now down in little curls. Everyone had left except for Meredith and of course Derek. She put down her purse to put on her jacket. Derek stopped her in the middle of all of this.

"Here let me help you"

Derek picked up her black jacket slid it on both of her arms. He straightened out the collar and slowly zipped up the zipper. At first Meredith avoided eye contact but then she help but look into his eyes. He dropped his hands away from her jacket and backed up while still starring at her.

"Thank you" she said.

"I love your hair like that!"

Meredith hesitated she didn't understand his compliment?

"It was like that when I woke up"

Meredith giggled.

"No the way it's all wavy and the sunlight shines on it, your beautiful mer."

He moved closer to her face. He put his hand on her ear as Meredith sighed. They looked in each others eyes. Then Derek touched his lips to hers first the kiss was soft then it deepened as he caressed her arm with his hand. They both pulled away Meredith started to walk out the door.

"Goodnight Derek"

Derek smiled back at her and watched her leave. He didn't know what this meant he just knew he couldn't let her go and date other people. Meredith was the one!

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking about having sisterly talk with Lexie and Meredith in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well up to chapter five! I will be starting to lyrics to some of the chapters not the whole song but part of one. Because the song I'm putting in today is spiritual.**

Derek walked down the hospital hallway into the lobby where Meredith was working. Derek was holding a file in his hands. He had already read the file, the file had said if his mother would wake up or not. The results were positive and the results produced a big fat smile on Derek's face. Meredith was still filling out paperwork from the other day. He walked up to her; she looked up at him in the midst of filling out page two of section 33. She saw his smile she was happy he was smiling again she by his look that something big has happened.

"What's up with you?"

He smiled even deeper "my mother's going to wake up!"

"That's great Der umm do you when she will wake up?"

"No not for sure but I hope it's soon" He saw Meredith's expression she looked stressed.

"So I thought I would take you out for a little victory lunch"

"Friend to friend?" she asked

"Yes I've missed talking to you Mer, there's something really important that I need to tell you"

"Okay"

"So I'll meet you at Joe's at 12:30 okay?"

"See you there!"

Meredith was in the clinic still working with Bailey and of course Lexie. She wished she had an interesting surgery but she was fine working with her sister. She decided she would try to talk to her today. They were just finishing there morning patients which were mostly people with broken legs or wounded arms. Lexie walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit.

"Well Meredith that was our last patient till the lunch hour is over"

Meredith patted a chair and Lexie sat next to her.

"Yeah then I'm going to Joe's for drinks with Derek"

Lexie winked at her sister

Meredith gave her a funny look.

"What it's not a date? Is it?"

"It sounds like one anyway I'm happy for you and Derek I think he really loves you."

"You really think so? Lex"

Lexie nodded her head.

Meredith looked down at the ground

"Speaking of love Lexie its okay if you want to date Alex not that you need my permission and my house is your house"

Lexie paused a moment she knew the truth but didn't like it.

"Oh, Mer that's sweet but Alex is in love with someone. "

"Oh of course Jane Doe…. anyway I'm very sorry maybe I can talk some sense into that boy"

They both laughed about their stupid love lives. Well they finished cleaning the clinic. This was much better when they fought about Alex. She did have regrets about telling them what to do besides people had tried to keep her and Derek apart. Nobody should be told who they should or should not love. She wondered what Derek was going to say to her at lunch today she could already feel herself shake.

Prepping for his surgery tying his cap on and washing his hands all of sudden Rose slips through the door. He starts to say hi to her she doesn't reply she just puts her hands on his shoulder and slides them up his neck. He feels awkwardly uncomfortable; it basically feels like he's being touched by a giraffe. He doesn't love her he loves Meredith! Today he going to tell her that at lunch he just hopes everything goes okay. He pushes Rose off of him.

"Rose what are you doing?"

She looks like a crazed demon while she shakes.

"I've scrubbed in on 36 of your surgeries and you never notice me. I think today is the day Dr. Shepherd. I think by now you know how I feel about you. Go out on a date with me?"

Derek just gave her a weird look _she's still not Meredith and her speeches suck! _He thought

"Rose I'm sure you're a nice person but there's someone else I'm sorry" he left the room. As he left he thought _Derek shepherd what are you getting yourself into._

_Relient k- getting into you_

_Things I ask myself, I ask myself  
do you know what you are getting yourself into_

She knew it she just knew it was her. Meredith Grey, she saw them laughing the other day while they were both in his surgery. She had taken over his mind now he would leave Rose behind. No Rose would let her do that she came up with the only plan she could think of that would get rid of demon Meredith Grey. She would have Derek in the end he would be all hers.

Derek waited for Meredith he knew she wouldn't stand her up she had too much class for that. Sure she had an imperfections everybody did but that's what he had fallen in love with. She walked through the doors sun shining in her face. She looked gorgeous her had was up bangs hanging down in her face. Wearing a pink flowered shirt with a black vest. She sat down next to him he couldn't stand his excitement he kissed her on the cheek. She looked confused she didn't know he felt the same way.

_I'm getting into you  
because you got to me, in a way words can't describe_

"So I had a talk with Lexietoday her and Alex on the dumps but I feel like were finally getting back to that sisterly relationship or whatever"

"That's great Meredith I mean not about her and Alex but about you" He smiled at her their faces got closer. Meredith pulled back scared for her life.

"So anyway I'm starving what is there to eat around here?" she said picking up a menu

Derek interrupted her ranting "Meredith"

"Not to mention a drink where is Joe anyway?"

He repeated himself while pulling away her menu "Meredith listen"

"This is the part where you say my name and you yell I thought we were getting along Derek!"

He put his finger on her mouth "shh I have something to say"

"When you said that stuff about how you had changed and you were trying it my made my heart melt. I felt so helpless when you walked off I wanted to come after you and see if you were okay but I just froze because I know it was a mistake letting such a wonderful girl go. I miss you too Meredith and I love you with all my heart so I just hope I'm not too late"

Meredith Froze she didn't what to say "but I...I messed up you said you couldn't breathe for me anymore"

"I don't care I love you for who you are and if I have to breathe with you the rest of my life I will do it just please don't ever leave me again mer."

_I'm getting into you  
because I've got to be  
you're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

A tear ran down her cheek and she hugged him so tight she could feel his breath on her.

She whispered in his ear "I love you so much!"

He quickly kissed as soon as the hugged broke up. She pulled into his kiss tighter releasing the pain she felt the last few months. She knew he was the one maybe someday they would go deeper into the relationship but right now all she wanted was his kiss.

_Do you know what you are getting yourself into?_

_You say you will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do, you say  
I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into_

She was still kissing him she loved how said he loved who she was. They had both had forgiven each other of their pain. Derek Knew she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

_He said, I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You should really read this chapter because something really big will happen. I will try harder on the mistakes. Before I re-read chapter 5 I thought it was perfect then I re-read it and laughed so sorry about all the errors. Also I will not be adding lyric till the end of the chapter because it just fits so well.**

Meredith and Derek were both standing behind the information counter with Izzie and Christina. Izzie and Christina were fighting about who was going to scrub in on Hahn's surgery today. They were too busy to notice Derek and Meredith kissing each other. They both turned and saw the love struck couple. They both cleared their throats to stop the love birds kissing and it worked. Izzie's face looked puzzled.

"Are you two together?" She asked.

"Yup" Meredith responded taking Derek's hand

Izzie hugs Meredith. "I'm so happy we both got our happy endings Mer!"

Christina pulls Izzie back "shove it Barbie stealing someone's husband is not qualified as a happy ending." Izzie quickly shot her an evil glare.

"You mean you're not mad after what burke did?"

"No it's your happiness mer not mine so love is crap to me, to you its bright and shiny"

She hugs them both "thanks guys" Derek joins in on the hug.

Meredith's beeper went off.

"Oooo Bailey wants to see me bye Derek" as she kisses him on the cheek.

They both stand there and stare at Derek.

"What?"

Izzie spoke first "If you hurt her…" Christina finished her sentence "We hurt you!" with that they both walked off together. Derek just sighed at Meredith's silly friends and put his hands in his face and started to laugh.

Derek waits by entrance for his next patience. Meredith and some EMT's come with a boy on a stretcher. The boy seems to bleeding of mass blood.

"Dr. Grey can you tell me the situation?"

"Boy around sixteen hit and run, unknown item 22' black rifle"

Derek sighed "This is more Hahn's expertise send this patient to Hahn tell her to prep for surgery" he said to one of the EMT's before taking the gun and setting it on the counter table. He rubbed Meredith's cheek he realized if it wasn't for her the patient could have died. Then he kissed her lips again not noticing that rose was watching from afar. She couldn't believe they were together already. She quickly went over to where they were standing.

"So Dr. Shepherd we talked about that Date earlier?"

"Rose I already told I'm not interested"

Rose Picked up the gun and pointed it towards Derek. All she was thinking about how she never got anything she wanted and how unhappy she was. She had to do something she couldn't let her life end like this had to kill the girl who did this to her. Her face lit up with fireworks. Anger burned inside of her and Derek just stood there scared for his own life. Her voice was shaky as she pointed the gun at him.

"You don't get it it's not a choice! THIS ISN'T A YES OR NO QUESTION!"

"Rose put down the gun your spinning out of control"

"I'm not putting down the gun till I get what I want"

Meredith spoke up "Rose calm down we can talk about this!"

Rose quickly points the gun at her "SHUT UP, I didn't ask you!"

Everything happened so fast it starts with Rose aiming at Meredith and then shooting her. Meredith fell to the floor. Derek rushed to her side felt the bullet wound in her neck, she started to lose consciousness. Derek tried pleading with her to stay with him but sooner or later she faded out. Derek started to scream the EMT's crowded around him and took Meredith away. Rose was still standing when Derek approached her not very happy.

"How could, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE the love of my life, get out get out you killer! SECRIUTY! SOMEONE call the police"

He looked back at Rose she was gone he only found the gun that she dropped. He flung the gun and fell to the ground on his knees. His tears fell if he thought his world before now he looked at it now. What would he do without Meredith so what if she was screwed up he needed her there was no one else out there for him. The one person who was saving him was slipping away.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

**So Kind of short chapter but its kind of a big thing. Don't worry this fan fic will have a happy ending but it will be a while. So just enjoy the drama for right now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**So I've been kind of slow on getting back to you on your reviews sorry about that. I just wanted to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews I'm glad for this although I am just a newcomer.**

Derek had not left the hospital he stayed the night in the on-call room. He didn't go home to his trailer or go to Meredith's house to tell Izzie and Alex what happened to their friend. Derek layed in the bottom bunk where he and Meredith had once had sex in, where she told him more about why she almost drowned. Where she said she was so glad to see him there when she woke up and that he saved her. He continued to lie down in emotional pain until he heard arguing outside of Meredith's room, it was Thatcher and the chief.

"Meredith is my daughter I demand to see her!"

"You lost the right to be her father once you hit her in my hospital"

"So what you're her biological father now"

"I have been more than of a father then you'll ever be!"

Derek looked and saw Thatcher with Lexie trying to get into Meredith's room but the Chief protecting it protecting Meredith. They were still arguing so Derek took matters into his own hands.

"Dr.Webber I think Meredith would want her father in her room don't you?"

"Dr. Shepherd could I talk to you in private please?"

Derek followed him around the corner of room.

"Derek what are you doing Thatcher was never a father to her he damaged her like no other and now you're saying its okay for him to see her?"

"Look I like Thatcher no more than you do he's been a horrible father to her I get it. But Meredith would not want you fighting with her dad she would want to do whatever is best for her. Richard you told Ellis you would watch after her."

Richard nodded his head. Derek entered where Thatcher and Lexie were standing outside of her door. Derek walked up to Thatcher.

"Listen up you bastard I'm only letting see Meredith for her sake if you do anything to make her worse you will be kicked out immediately." Thatcher ignored Derek's threat and walked into Meredith's room. He watched them outside her room with Lexie. Lexie smiled at him she was so proud of him. Lexie and Derek had always been friends but now she was sure Derek truly cared about her sister.

"Thanks for letting my father see her Derek"

"It's what she would want!"

"Derek you sound like she's dieing Meredith is going to pull through I know it!"

"How you know? Meredith's life was already in danger I'm sure not sure she will live through this time."

Derek next looked at Lexie's facial expression and knew she was going to give a big speech.

"Because you love her and that's what made her survive the last time. You made her want to change I couldn't do that Derek but you could. And just this past week she told me she had a date with sure she sounded scared but do know why? Because she was afraid to love because you always hurt her or let her down but despite that she cares for you anyway. So that's why I know she'll pull through this time but she may have given up the last time but this time she won't because she loves you!"

Derek just nodded "that's a good reason Dr. Grey."

Derek watched as Thatcher held Meredith's hand. He wanted to go in and pound his face but he knew that wasn't a choice. He could see there was remorse in Thatcher's face. He knew he was sorry, he knew he wanted to be a real father to Meredith but somehow that wasn't enough. Somehow seeing Meredith's life being fixed wasn't enough he wanted to be her hero. Instead he was the fault of Meredith's fall.

Thatcher knew he was a bad father to Meredith. Now Meredith could be dieing and he couldn't have his chance to make things better. When he was drunk he told her he was sorry and that he knew she didn't kill Susan but he was drunk, wasted. Now he knew he had wasted his life since Susan's death. She should have been there on Lexie's first day as an intern and he should have not been mad at Meredith's it wasn't her fault at all. Now here by her bedside.

"Meredith I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit her and I know I let you down but if you come back to us I promise you I will be a better father and husband" he said as he smiled at the thought of Susan.

**I liked this chapter a lot better than chapter 6 I felt like there was more close to home drama. I wanted to make Thatcher's and Meredith's relationship clean, I didn't like how crappy he was treating in season 3. Hope you enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek squeezed Meredith's hand hoping she would squeeze him back and tell him everything was going to be okay. His world was crashing down and it all happened this year. He had called Izzie last night and had filled her in on what happened. He had to tell her that Meredith would not be coming home. He saw Izzie, Alex, and George standing outside the door looking through the window. He pushed Meredith's hair back and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Izzie first walked up to Derek "Is. Is she going to be okay?"

Derek shook his head "You can go see her now."

Izzie took George's hand walked into the room. Alex just gave Derek an evil glare, Derek looked confused he didn't get what he did.

"Alex why aren't you going in the room?"

He pinned Derek against the wall.

"YOU DID THIS! It's your entire fault she depended on you and you let her down. Its your fault she got shot! I look to her as a younger sister I'm supposed to protect how I am supposed to do that IF YOU KEEP HURTING HER!" Izzie and George Rushed outside the room George pulled Alex off as Izzie stood by Derek. Alex and George went back into Meredith's room. Derek didn't seem to be alarmed by Alex's words he just looked down then he thought wow Alex is right. Derek Broke down into tears Izzie held him and told him it was going to be okay.

Alex sat by her bedside his face looked Serious. He didn't know what to say one day they were talking about her issues next day she's on her death bed. So he again put on the tough guy act. "Geeze Grey you got a lot of nerve to just all leave us like that but you need to wake up to give mcdreamy out there a reality check" He turned around and saw George giving him the evil eye. "Okay what's your problem O'Malley?"

"You were really mean to Derek it's not his fault Alex"

"Oh get over it what are your man feelings hurt now? Even though we both know you don't have any"

"Alex this just proves you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"I care about Meredith don't you care that Derek hurt her and we might never see her again. She's the only one I can relate to she's the only one who's just as screwed up as I am" They both stared at each other for a couple minutes then George quickly left the room leaving Alex alone with Meredith and empty.

George went into the hall he saw Izzie and Derek they were talking. Izzie quickly stood up he crashed into her arms. She held him tightly and softly whispered in his ears " its going to be okay Everything will get better" George nestled his head on her shoulders. Alex walked out of her room everyone could tell he was crying. Izzie walked over to him and touched his arm. "Do want to talk about it?"

"No Izzie I don't. Let's go!"

The gang followed and left Derek behind standing in the dust. Derek headed back to her room. It was silent except for monitors that beeped from the tubes being connected to her. He walked to her bedside. He watched her pale face and her dark hair. He started to sob and broke down into her stomach. No one there to stop him and Meredith wasn't there to stay he was hovering. He just continued to sob into cold but yet warm stomach.

**So I know this chapter had a lot of drama but hopefully there will be happier ones to come. Christina will be in the next chapter and I will write a lot more right now I'm just crushed on time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So I know I made Alex kind of a jerk in the last chapter but I just made him that way because he was so concerned about Meredith. Usually when he's concerned about people he's a jerk. **

Derek woke up at 2:00 am next to Meredith's comatose body. The hospital bed was cold and color in her face still hadn't returned. The doctors had told him she was in a coma and they weren't sure if she was going to wake up. It was sort of like with his mother but she was going to be okay. Derek wasn't completely sure about Meredith, rose had good aim. When she shot her she had hit one of her valuable veins. He just wanted her to wake up so he could hold her and tell he loves her. He wondered why the doctors didn't remove the bullet from her neck yet. He wondered what they were waiting for she wasn't going to wake anytime soon so what's the point?

He heard a knock at the door, opened it and it was Christina. She looked monotone it was the way she always looked but this time it wasn't Christina.

"Look I know me and don't get along but she's my person and even if I need to be there for her"

Derek decided not to fight back. "Come in" So Christina came in as Derek existed the room. Christina felt better being alone with just Meredith. Meredith was her best friend and Derek was just an awkward stranger. The one time she had have a meaningful talk with him, Derek he questioned Meredith's ability to let him in. Meredith's life was screwed up what did Derek expect Meredith to open up to him overnight? Plus Christina did a pretty good job for taking care of Meredith. But she was still afraid like the last time Meredith was hurt. She could not see her until it was almost too late. To think of it Christina saved her yes she did. She wasn't her hero this someone else had to be….

Christina spoke "Meredith I can't save you this time only Derek can" as Christina gazed at her beeping hospital monitors. Christina kneeled on the ground and lays her head on Meredith's stomach. She remembered all the good memories they had. Like the running and the wedding stuff. Before she could reflect on her life with Meredith Derek came into the room yelling on his cell phone.

"What do you mean you can't find her yet!? You're the d police!" He quickly hung up and felt ashamed in front of Christina's presence.

"Oh Christina I didn't know you were still, that was just the police."

"No really I want to crush this chick's lungs when you find her" she said very energized as she walked out the room. Derek sat down to Meredith's bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't leave her alone for a second. What some would break in to room and kidnap her no he couldn't take a chance. He would just have to wait and hope someday she would come back to him.

**So I won't be writing until at least Jan.28****th**** because I will be working on an English paper and I don't want to be distracted. So you will have to wait awhile for chapter 10. Until then enjoy chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**I'm back yay done with my autobiography. Though it didn't go as the way I planned its okay because now I can write on my story today.**

"What do you mean the surgery will be risky?" Derek said in a stern voice talking to the chief about getting Meredith some Surgery.

"Well if we operate too fast the blood left over from her bullet wound shot could flow to her brain and damage her brain" chief said walking next to Derek.

Derek stopped in the middle of the hospital hall and buried his head in his hands "you should have operated right away WHY IN HELL DID YOU WAIT?"

"Everything happened so fast I'm sorry Derek can't we just about this?"

Derek got right in his face "you promised her you promised Meredith you would take good care of you well you're doing a hell of a job at it!"

"Derek?"

Derek turned around and saw a familiar a face that had raised him. A face who taught him life was hard but you have to live with it. A face that had a heart attack and was so close to death. She was still in her hospital night gown she looked as pale as ever. She must have just woken up he walked up to her and gave a deep hug.

"Mom!"

IN WAITING ROOM

Derek along with other like Izzie, Alex, George, Christina and Derek's beloved mother waited as Meredith was getting her surgery done. Mark was still in Italy on his plastics seminar and Derek really needed a friend through all of this. Derek's mother was good at holding his hand.Izzie had her head on George's shoulder; Alex twiddled his thumbs while Christina knitted Mer a sweater. Derek breathed in and out!

"Honey everything will be alright"

Derek sighed "I'm not so sure. This has happened twice before sometimes people don't get second or third chances at life."

"Honey do you think because she almost died before she's just going to give up. This was her fault someone else shot her she was defenseless. You can't blame Meredith for this if she really loves you she'll come back to you. If I've been hearing about you two correctly she'll come back"

Derek smiled "thanks mom"

"Anytime"

Hahn and Chief Webber both entered the waiting area. Chief Webber spoke first.

"Meredith's surgery went successfully!"

Izzie stood up proudly" So that means Mer is going to be okay? Right?"

"Well not exactly see she's been in such a deep coma we still if she will wake up." Hahn said harshly.

Derek gave another deep sigh his words came as mumbled sayings. He needed Meredith without her his life was nothing. He couldn't move on to another woman Meredith was all or nothing. He collapsed to the ground and started to cry and curl up in small ball. His mother held her son she whispered into his ear she was going to wake up. Derek wondered what his life has come to things kept getting worse whenever there was a happy glow of light things turned dark again.

Derek sat next to Christina neither of them made eye contact Christina stopped knitting there both starring into space.

"Burke left me at the altar."

"She was trying she said she was trying then rose happened!"

"She still is she still trying just give her some time. Time is what she needs time."

**So things are kinda sad right now and everyone is kind of angry at each other I know. Just give it some time and some more reviews I'd like to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I hope you guys will like this chapter because it's a little happier than the others have been lately. Also I've been noticing something that I forgot to do in the first chapter. I'm sure if it's required but just to be safe…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy although if I did I would make the story lines little brighter******

**Chapter 11**

Derek was sitting in Meredith's room just looking at her peacefully. He felt bad for giving up on her so easily. He thought just because she had two past death experiences she wouldn't make it this time. He wasn't like this all the time its just he's been going through so much lately it was hard to be an optimist. He was usually gone lucky happy but this time he was losing the love of his life. He wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing while her health was failing she had to make his final plea to her hopefully it would be strong enough to wake her up.

He stoked her hair "Meredith I love you and I know it wasn't your fault But you have to fight. I can't love you like this, I meant what I said. I want to marry you have kids with you build a home with you but I can't do those things if your dead so please Meredith come back to me." He kissed her forehead.

He left Meredith's bedside to watch Thatcher fight again this time with Alex who seemed to be on pms lately. He understood Alex was worried about Meredith but he didn't have to act like such a class a jerk.

"Look I really need to see my daughter!"

Alex shoved Thatcher "dude you abandoned her and blamed her for your wife's death how is that a father?"

Meredith slow opened her eyes the sun was shining brightly in her room. She saw Derek looking out the widow in her room staring into the hospital. Meredith almost started to cry how she ended up in here again? Oh yea rose shot her she reminded herself to kill that self righteous brat. She saw him standing there not even noticing she was awake.

"Derek I love you so much"

He turned around and saw her smile. He ran into her arms he cried on her shoulder whispered that he missed so much. They started to kiss Derek interrupted the kiss.

"You have some people who want to see you?"

"They can wait" as they continued to kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it so long to write back I was confused on what to write next. I'm so glad the writers strike is over. I bet all the Grey's fans are happy too.

Chapter 12

A lot had happened after Meredith arose from her "death". Derek had gotten her father and Alex. She now was lying down in a hospital bed healing while her father stood in front of her. Meredith shifted her body, she was nervous she wondered what curse words her father was going to say to her now. Or would he just say the regular you're just an ordinary mistake. Meredith managed to squeak out the first words.

"I… I…. um I'm really sorry about Susan" Meredith said in shame.

"It's not your fault Meredith; I shouldn't have blamed you for her death"

Meredith just nodded. The next few minutes Meredith and her father made amends. They talked about Ellis and Susan. Izzie, George, Christina and Lexie had all arrived. Alex was already there he was looking at Meredith and her father through the glass window of the room.

"Mer's awake!" as she took George's hand.

"Save your breath I'm going to see Meredith first!" Alex said boastful.

Lexie interjected

"You know Alex that was really selfish, why can't you think about someone else than about yourself this time?"

Alex smirked "look I know me and you had a thing. But let's face it while it was fun its over, now you can either get out of my way or I can kick you, your choice?"

Lexie moved aside as walked as Thatcher and Alex passed each other.Lexie turned to Izzie. "Does Alex always have to act like such a jerk?"

Izzie nodded her head "Oh on a daily basis!"

Alex entered Meredith's room. He sat next to her she still looked pretty bad but at least she was awake.

"Grey that was not a very smart move? Trying to scare us me living alone with George and Izzie?"

Meredith laughed "I think you would be okay Alex!"

"So I take it Lexie told you about what happened?"

Meredith nodded her head before speaking.

"But Alex you dumped her? You Dumped lexie!"

Alex looked embarrassed. "We had our fun. But I love Ava but I guess I lose everything in the end. I just can't love Lexie like I love Ava."

Meredith took his hand "You told me it would be okay so I'm going to tell you to take your own advice .It's all going to be okay Alex I mean look at me I used to be dark and twisted and I still am but I'm slowly healing Everything will be okay."….

Alex and Meredith continued their friendly talk. Then Izzie and Christina both came into her room and hugged her and thanked her for her friendship. Izzie saw Meredith and Alex holding hands and asked if anything was going on. Meredith reassured Izzie there was nothing going on but Friendship. Lexie and Meredith talked about their father. Lexie gave Meredith a big hug and encouraged her to be strong.

Chief Webber entered her room He smiled at her. Then he looked like he was about to cry.

"Meredith I'm so sorry"

"For what taking care of me? If you think any of this is your fault, its not. You promised my mother you would take care of me and you did. But I'm a grown woman chief and I can handle myself, but I just want you to know I appreciate everything that you have done for me." Meredith wiped a tear from her face. The chief walked to her side and slowly patted her head. He held out his arms and she cried into them.

Derek slowly walked into the room he smiled at both Meredith and Chief Webber.

"Meredith I'm sorry to interrupt but they found her…. They found Rose"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm hoping to end this story soon I think I know what I want to do with the end of the story. I hope you guys will like it. **

**Chapter 13**

Meredith was in the passenger's seat of Derek jeep, Derek was driving. Derek noticed Meredith looked nervous. Her face was red infact she looked like she was going to cry. They were going to see Rose the person who tried to rip the love of his life from Derek's hands. He wasn't sure if Meredith could do this. What if this was the one thing that will break her down for good. Derek just didn't want to lose Meredith again. But what if this time he didn't have a choice?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek said as he patted her on the shoulder.

She just nodded "I'll be okay"

"I promise you I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"Thank you but I think this is something I need to do by myself."

Derek nodded not sure what to say next "Well I still wait for you in the waiting room at the prison"

"Oh okay but you don't have to."

Derek slightly touched her arm "I want to"

He kissed her on the cheek.

Meredith stood as she waited for the cell to open. She saw a skinny pale girl with an orange jail uniform on. She just smiled smugly at Meredith while she got an evil dead glare right back at her.

"Oh Dr. Grey have you come to the conclusion that Derek loves me and not you?" Rose muttered gleefully.

Meredith face turned red with anger _oh the never she has._ Meredith stood up and grabbed the color of rose's collar.

"You listen to me. And you listen to me well. Derek doesn't love you he loves me. I don't know how you justify trying to kill someone out of love but you lost deal with it."

Meredith released Rose and ran for the waiting area tears flowing down from her cheeks. She had just been through a horrible ordeal she would have thought a woman who worked as a nurse would have more respect that that. She would have thought someone who slammed a bullet in her neck would have more remorse. Tears kept running down her face. She came to Derek's side barely breathing trying to get the words of her mouth trying to him she needed him.

"Meredith?"

"I can't do anymore…. I can't be who I am anymore I just can't!"

Derek held her in his arms

"shhh it'll be ok"

They arrived in Meredith driving it was raining outside. They were still in Derek's Jeep, He saw the pain in her face.

"Meredith You're not the same person you were moths ago. You're so much stronger now. You had so much courage facing rose today. A lot of people wouldn't of had the courage to do that. This is why I love you" He kissed her on the cheek. This brought pleasure to her face.

" You know I'll always be there for you


	14. Chapter 14

Though this story is slightly coming to an end, I'm hoping on writing another one and on Alex and Meredith

**Though this story is slightly coming to an end, I'm hoping on writing another one and on Alex and Meredith. I don't think I will do a sequel because I don't really think this story has sequel potential it just needs a happy ending like I promised.**

Chapter 14

_Bon Jovi- I'll be there for you_

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
Well as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love, it's suicide_

You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore

I pray to God you'll give me one more chance, girl

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

Derek opened his box he had purchased for Meredith and starred at the bright shiny diamond. Tonight was the night, he would propose to Meredith the love of his life. They had been together for 3 months though that seemed like such a short matter of time he knew. He knew that he loved her, he knew that she loved him. He knew that his mother had grown a liking to her. He knew that Meredith had changed for the better and that she was ready for that dream house, to be the mother of his child.

His best friend Mark had returned from his business trip in France. He was there when Derek purchased the ring. Tonight he and bunch of friends would surprise Meredith at Joe's bar. Mark just looked cunningly at his best buddy.

"Man are you sure you're ready for this?"

Derek smiled thinking about how mark had to deal. "I've never been more ready in my life."

"Dude your getting married. This means no sleeping with Random hot women or late drinks with the guys. You're tied down forever."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take I love Meredith with all my life"

"Yeah I know she's the love of your life bla bla bla you've told me this like six times before remember?"

Derek just chuckled He knew he had mentioned Meredith to mark more than a few times while they were apart. He loved Meredith so much so much even Marriage was at issue. He knew they had only been together a few months but she was perfect in her imperfection.

"You know Marriage is a big commitment Der? But if you think you're ready for this I'm happy for you"

"Thank you Mark" smirking while looking down at the ring.

Meredith had just finished curling her hair since that was way Derek liked it. She was wearing a little black dress. She didn't understand why she needed to dress up to go to Joe's for a drink But she would about do anything for Derek she had even got help for him. She heard a knock at the door. Who could it be? It must not be Derek he was supposed to meet her there right?

She slowly crept her way to the door. Brushing through her soft and shiny hair, to her surprise it was George, Izzie, and Christina.

"Um what are you guys doing here? And why are you all dressed up?" she one of those puzzled looks on her face.

"Oh we're going with you!" Christina pronounced.

Izzie raised her hands "Oh and Alex is meeting us there"

Meredith's face got more confused as it already was. "Ok what is going on?!"

All three just starred at her seriously. Izzie just giggled into George's shoulder.

Then Meredith looked straight at George he looked like he was about to pop.

"George will you tell me?"

"No I will not!"

"Chill Mer, Derek invited us to dinner with you guys!"

Meredith shook her "I'm not buying this".

"Well I'm not buying Dinner someone else is lets go I'm starving!"Izzie took Meredith's

Hand pulled her outside and then into the car.

When they got inside Meredith saw not just her friends but everybody else. This includes the chief, her father, and her sister Lexie.

"Ok seriously what is going on?" she saw a table with candles on and one shimmering rose in the distance. She saw Mark sitting down at it. She walked over to him with a not too happy look on her mark.

"Mark what are doing here?"

"Well hello to you too dirty mistress!"

Meredith frowned being very serious "where is Derek?"

She turned around to see Derek down on his knee's with a little black bow in his hands.

"I'm right here!" He said in soft voice. Meredith just blushed and slowly put her over her mouth.

"Meredith Grey I'm so in love with you. We've been through both good and bad. We've both changed for the better. I knew from the moment I saw you, you were the one. Now I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Meredith will you marry me?"

Meredith started to tear up a little she put his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Yes I will marry you Derek!" as she came up and hugged him.

"I love you so much." She said about to cry.

He looked at her then put his lips and her small one. He then whispered in her ears "I want to be with you forever" slipping the ring on her finger. Everybody was clapping and he swung her around while she cuddled up in his arms. For a second Meredith Grey didn't feel like she was worthless like her mother was wrong. She isn't just ordinary if she was ordinary Derek Shepherd wouldn't want her as his wife.

Derek would be there for Meredith the rest of her life he wasn't going to leave her again

. He wouldn't give up on her like he had done before. He loved her for real this time.

_I know you know we're had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can't promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday_

And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

It had been two months since Derek and Meredith were engaged. Meredith was so nervous getting into her sparkly shinning white gown. It had been the first event Meredith had actually worn lipstick. She had always been so modest she always thought lipstick was too flashy but now she looked at it like it was hope that this wedding was going to through.

She felt two cold hands over her eyes and turned around and found a surprise visitor. She had visited her with Derek after the proposal and had a pretty fun time.

"Derek's mom!"

"Meredith you look beautiful!"

"Thanks you know I've never done this wedding thing before so I'm kind of nervous."

Meredith looked down "Meredith is something wrong?"

"I'm happy that I'm marrying Derek I am, I'm just scared I tend to run when under pressure. What I mess things up again?" Meredith shivered.

"Meredith I owe so much for taking care of my son when my life was threatened. You were so strong then and you are now. I wouldn't have picked a better woman to marry my Derek"

Meredith just smiled softly before hugging her future mother-in-law. The happy couple had decided to let the chief walk Meredith down the aisle not because they hated Meredith's father but because the chief had been there when Thatcher was not.

He took her hand and slowly guided her to Derek who was patiently waiting for the beautiful bride. Everyone was there all Meredith's friends Izzie, George, Christina. Alex was there with Pregnant Ava though she was only two moths you could tell she was glowing. George and Izzie were engaged and Christina was dating Mark. Everyone seemed to be happy. Before Meredith was whisked off to Derek the chief told her how proud he was of her.

They both took hands and said there vows. Their vows were lovely they both explained how they had been through bad and good things. How they wanted to have a family and build a big house. Meredith and Derek had been through but it was proven now that they had eacthother they wouldn't fail to communicate ever again.

_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

**Sorry about the lack of update lately it really hard to stay focused, I'm also writing three other stories. But Just on to my last chapter and Then I'll be on to Meralex fic.**


End file.
